


Irrational Fear

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [17]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn't happy about Shepard's new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrational Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Irrational fears and phobias  
> Characters: Shepard + any of the Normandy crew

Today was Zoe Shepard’s birthday. James had searched all over for the perfect present for his girlfriend and couldn’t wait for her to open it at her party. He let himself into the apartment they shared and could hear voices. Some of the guests must have arrived early. He cursed in his head. He was hoping to have some time alone with her before everyone showed up.  
“So, do you like him?”

“I love her! She is perfect!” 

“I figured it would be easy to transfer back and forth from the Normandy to the apartment. I know you were upset you couldn’t have a varren on board.” 

It sounded like Zoe and Kaidan. What were they talking about?

He walked into the room and Kaidan, who was facing him, called out a greeting. “Hey James.” 

At hearing his name, Zoe turned and revealed the giant tarantula she was holding. “Look what Kaidan got me for my birthday! Isn’t she cute?”

When he told the story later, Kaidan lamented that he hadn’t been able to get a picture of the look on James face as he screamed and scrambled to get as far away from the spider as he could.

“Keep that thing far away from me!”

“Don’t call her a thing. You will hurt her feelings.”

“I love you Zo, but I can not do spiders.”

‘What’s wrong with spiders?”

“Just look at it! It’s creepy with all those legs and eyes!”

The happiness that Shepard felt dropped at James words. “Kaidan can you give us a minute?”  
“Yeah.” He squeezed her on the shoulder as he walked by, a silent show of support. He knew what James didn’t understand about the spider. She gently placed the spider back in her home and closed the lid before speaking.

“James, you are one of the few people I have spoken to about my life on Mindoir, before and during the attack. Do you remember what I told you about my friends?”

“Yeah. There weren’t many kids your age so you mostly kept to yourself. You said you weren’t lonely though because you always had a ton of pets...” He trailed off and Zoe could almost see the lightbulb form over his head. “I am an idiot.”

 

“You are not an idiot. I am sorry that you don’t like spiders but there are only so many pets I can keep on a warship. I grew up surrounded by animals and it is something that I have missed. I promise to never take her out of her terrarium when you are around and we can keep something heavy on the lid to make sure she can’t escape if that will make you feel better.”

“I think I can live with that.” He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up to press his lips to hers. He would do anything to make her smile.


End file.
